Tattoo
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: Juvia learns far more than she expected when an after school study session with Gray brings attention to the tattoo on her thigh. / Highschool AU for the Gruvia Love Fest. / Rated M for smut.


**Series: **Fairy Tail, High School AU.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Gruvia.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M - sexually explicit content.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Legs.  
><strong>POV:<strong> Juvia.

**A/N: **The entry I did for 'wet' was more of an intense feels session than actual smut, though there was sexual content involved haha. So today's prompt gets straight to the point for those of you thirsty Gruvians out there. It's _midnight_ here, so have day two a little early.

**Summary: **Juvia learns far more than she expected when an after school study session with Gray brings attention to the tattoo on her thigh.

* * *

><p><em>You're on my heart just like a tattoo.<br>Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you._

* * *

><p>It was instinctive at this point for Juvia to drop her bag in the entrance of Gray's bedroom, shed her coat on the bed and sit herself on the floor. So why should today be any different?<p>

Her bag hit the floor just as it always did. But then something unusual happened. She shed her coat and dropped that beside it, stepped over the books he'd laid out for their study session, and flopped right onto the bed. Burying her face in the pillows, she basked in Gray's scent for a moment, thinking about how their relationship had come this far so quickly. She'd confessed to him many times and each time she had been rejected. But towards the end of the year, something had changed. Something inside Gray had warmed up to Juvia. And she was ever so grateful it had. She loved him; she really did.

When she rolled onto her back Gray was standing in the middle of the room, his cheeks flushed. She watched as he set their drinks down with the pile of books and waited until he crossed the room to approach her. She paid no mind to him, instead letting her eyes settle on the cups he'd placed down. Thin wisps of steam rose into the room from their depths. Early grey tea, he always brought her that when she visited. He knew it was her favourite.

She wasn't sure why her legs had walked her right to the bed, but they had and now she'd have to explain it to him.

"Ya know... you should've said if you were tired," he remarked, dropping to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "I mean, we can study tomorrow."

"Juvia wants to spend as much time with Gray as possible."

She rolled towards his back and raised a finger to trail it across his spine. He twisted to look down at her, the shade on his cheeks darkening. He didn't look at her face. Not even for a second. Instead his hand moved over her and dropped suddenly onto her thigh. She shuddered at the sudden contact, her cheeks mirroring his in colour. Gray had never been so bold. It had taken him a while just to kiss her.

"Have you always had this tattoo?"

Juvia shuddered again when his fingers traced the outline of her tattoo, she could picture exactly where his fingertip rest on the design without so much as risking a glance at his hand. A little blue bird with wings spread wide. His fingertip ran along the left wing, making her toes curl in delight.

"Juvia got this tattoo when she met Gray."

His finger stopped dead. "You what?"

"When Juvia met Gray her heart went aflutter with emotions like never before. Juvia feels like she can fly whenever she's with Gray. But I also want to be free of my troublesome home life. I want to spread my wings and fly away where nobody can find me. Juvia wants to be happy. Gray helped Juvia to grow her wings, now I just have to learn to fly. Is that strange?"

Gray flattened his hand against her thigh and turned completely to face her. She felt her heart leap up when he leaned over to kiss her. She brought her hands to his chest immediately, welcoming the closeness with pleasant surprise. With her eyes closed she marvelled at the warmth of his lips and at the way his heart thundered beneath her palm. This was truly a rare occasion for the two of them. After all, Juvia usually initiated their kisses.

"Mm... Gray... Juvia can't breathe..."

He pulled back with a start. His eyes went wide as he studied her features. Juvia found Gray's bewildered expression to be adorable, so it was only natural when her hand reached out to touch his hot cheek. The hand on her thigh remained perfectly still, covering the tattoo he'd spotted. She slid her hand across her hip to settle, eventually, on the hand he'd pressed against her leg. Only then did he realise he was still gripping her thigh.

"Sorry," he yanked his hand back, leaving Juvia's to revel in the warmth it left behind. "I was just surprised."

"Juvia doesn't mind. Gray was looking at Juvia's legs, that means he finds Juvia attractive. Right?"

"Er, I-"

She climbed into an upright position and leaned in to press her lips to his cheek. Or at least, that was her initial intention. He turned his face to meet her ascent, their lips moulding together for yet another kiss. Only this time he didn't shy away as he had before. He pulled away to stand from the bed and yanked her legs over the edge to stand between them. His hands then moved to her cheeks where they remained for another barrage of kisses.

Juvia was able to breathe only when his lips moved to her neck. He placed hot kisses along her right shoulder, a trail of fire left to burn on her skin. She'd never expected this moment to come so soon. A hand shifted into his hair and she gave it a soft pull. He pressed one hand to her tattooed thigh, the other sliding along her arm as he brought his lips up for yet another kiss.

"Gray," she managed against his lips. "Are you going to get on the b-"

The hand on her thigh slid higher. She held her breath as his fingers travelled beneath her skirt. The hold he had on her arm tightened just enough to give Juvia goosebumps. He was serious about this. They were going to...

Her mind went blank. The need, the love, all of it surged through in a cloud of fog. She couldn't think straight, couldn't believe what was happening. Had she finally reached him?

"I said I'd wait," he said, pulling back to look at her. "I said I'd wait until I was sure you're not like everybody else. The people I meet always disappear, they leave the moment I let them in. But you - you persisted constantly. You showed up in my classroom, you waited by my locker, you bumped into me in the hall. You filled my mind completely. How did you do that, Juvia?"

Juvia's hands slipped up to his cheeks. "It's love, Gray. Juvia loves you. That's how she got through. Because I love you more than anybody."

That was the end of their conversation. Gray had his hands on his tie and was abandoning his shirt before Juvia could even blink. She kept herself composed for fear she'd drive him away, but her eyes made quick work of admiring his figure. She followed suit and freed her tie from her collar, letting it drop in her lap as he leaned in to kiss her once again. She'd barely managed to unfasten her top button when his hands came up to take over, making quick work of a job that usually took her a while. Her face went hot when her only means of concealing herself dropped onto the bed from her shoulders. Embarrassed, Juvia pulled back from their kiss and crossed both arms over her chest.

"D-don't look," she insisted. "Juvia is-"

"Beautiful," he interrupted. "You're perfect, Juvia."

Was this really happening? The cold Gray who waited at the school entrance and didn't speak to her during the walk home was gone. This Gray was different. There was a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before.

She dropped her hands on either side of her legs and remained steady while he unfastened the clasp of her bra and brushed the straps from her shoulders. The moment it fell into her lap the embarrassment returned, but she had no means of defending herself against Gray's attack. His lips ravaged the space between her breasts, making their way steadily to her left nipple. She flinched when his tongue lashed against it, bubbles of pleasure forming and popping in her stomach. She had every intention of drawing her legs together to appease the desire coursing through her, but Gray's body made it impossible. So instead she pressed her thighs against his waist and let him take over her mind completely.

His tongue dragged slowly around her nipple, making her entire body shudder with delight. Hot need made her skin flare beneath his touch. When he shifted his attention to her other breast, Gray brought a hand to brush his thumb over the abandoned nipple, pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. The sound that spilled from her lips made the both of them glance up in surprise.

"T-that was," she tried to explain, "Juvia just-"

He swiped his thumb across her nipple again and Juvia responded with yet another moan. She bit her lip to stifle the sound when he did it again, but the effort was thwarted by the unbearable pleasure. Such a simple action and it made her whole body swell with bliss. He dragged her closer to him, close enough that Juvia became suddenly aware of how much her sounds affected him. His arousal grazed her thigh, making the both of them blush with the progression of their 'study session'.

"I want to hear more of those sounds," he said. "Make more of those sounds for me, Juvia."

She kept her eyes on his as he crouched to position himself between her legs. She wanted so desperately to close her legs and hide with the humiliation of where his eyes had settled, but something deep inside Juvia kept her perfectly still. He dragged a hand across her leg and traced circles across her tattoo.

He leaned in to trail kisses along the inside of her left thigh, kisses that slowly moved towards the hem of her skirt. Juvia's eyes ticked to the ceiling when he didn't stop. She knew where he was going. Knew he had no intentions of stopping. He pushed her skirt back and traced his index finger across her panties, making her wriggle her legs about with elation.

He wasted no time hooking his fingers around the material of her panties and she wasn't hesitant about adjusting her position to let him remove them. She did, however, hold her breath until his lips touched her entrance. His tongue slipped inside her, making Juvia's back arch in response. Her hands moved into his hair as he assaulted the heat between her legs with his tongue and more of those sounds he loved so much parted with her lips.

"Nnn... Gray..."

His tongue left her entrance to travel up and lash at a spot that made her head cloud with desire. She threw her head back in surprise, a gasp escaping her mouth. While he occupied himself with the sensitive area, Gray pried her legs further apart and used his remaining hand to further invade her body. A finger slipped inside the wetness, sliding in and out so easily that Juvia's embarrassment kicked in again. Her entire body trembled to the point she fell back onto the bed, gaze fixed on the ceiling as her hands roamed through his hair. Her legs jerked back in surprise as pleasure rocked through her in violent waves.

"Wait- Juvia wants to-"

He rose from his place between her legs to look at him, white hot need blazing in his eyes. Juvia fought with her trembling body to sit upright and face him, victorious in the end.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, skeins of blue hair flying over her eyes. "No. Gray is... Gray is perfect. But Juvia wants to do something, too."

"You want to-"

She pushed her foot against the bulge forming in his pants and wriggled her toes against it. Gray's grunt was all she needed to know she could help.

"I want to make Gray feel good, too."

His entire face turned red at the thought. She could see the lewd visions in his eyes, see his shoulders rising as his breathing turned ragged.

"Is that-"

"Shh. Take off your clothes," she interrupted, kicking her panties off her ankles as she stood from the bed. "Switch places."

Gray did as he was told, stripping down before sitting on the bed in the same manner she had. Juvia dropped to her knees between his legs and wasted no time getting acquainted with his length, his gracious length at that. She wrapped her fingers around it gently and traced her thumb over the tip, making him grunt as he had before.

"Is that good?" she glanced up for approval, but Gray turned away bashfully.

"Hm," she mused, sliding her llooselyformed fist along his length. "How about this?"

When she looked up this time he was biting his lip, eyes still focused elsewhere. She'd make him look at her. She'd make him tell her exactly how he was feeling. It was time to step it up a notch.

Replacing her hand with her lips, Juvia placed a kiss to the tip of his length before taking it into her mouth, her tongue rolling over it in circular motions. She'd read about this in adult novels before. She had a pretty good idea what she should and shouldn't do - lucky for Gray Fullbuster.

She heard the faintest trace of a groan leave his mouth, but that's not what alluded her to her victory. Oh no. It was the hand that fell onto her head and the fingers that tugged at her hair that let her know she'd broken down his wall.

He groaned again when she dragged her tongue over the tip, and groaned more when she took him deeper into her mouth. It wasn't until he pushed her back that Juvia had any intention of stopping. She staggered back until she fell on her backside, eyes wide as he stood from the bed.

"Juvia."

He didn't need to say anything else. She could see it in his eyes, the same mixture of lust and love that currently drenched the inside of her thighs. With a hand on her tattoo, Juvia gave a nod, slipped out of her skirt and walked towards him, ensnared in his passion as he captured her for another kiss. As his lips moved vigorously against her own, Juvia became aware of the hands roaming her hips. He lifted her suddenly, easily, and laid her back on the bed, her legs spread to accommodate him between them. And then he kissed her some more, their tongues coming together for a passionate dance of their own.

They said nothing else as he rubbed his length against her entrance, said nothing as he pressed the tip inside her wet folds. They shared a moment of silence to grieve the loss of their innocence and finally, to acknowledge their ascent into adulthood. Gray, with a warm smile, slowly made his way inside her. There was a brief discomfort that made Juvia's skin crawl, but it was nothing like the rumours told. Certainly not enough to make her cry and protest, as she'd been warned by her friends.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, keeping perfectly still to let her adjust.

"No," she confessed. "Juvia doesn't feel any pain."

He smiled with what she assumed to be relief. "Good. So it's okay if I-"

"Yes," she interrupted, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah. it's okay."

He gave a nod and slowly withdrew his length before pushing it inside her again as gently as the first time. He repeated these gentle manoeuvres for some time until the movements became slicker, easier. Only then did he pick up speed. Only then did his hands move along her legs and hoist them up and over his shoulders. She gripped the bedsheets beneath her as his pace improved, making the bed rock beneath them. Her moans tumbled out in rapid succession, as did his name on more than one occasion. Beads of sweat gathered on Gray's brow as pleasure made the both of them glow. Juvia brought a hand to her chest and fixed her eyes on his, suddenly aware of the hand he had placed on her thigh. He seemed unconscious of the action, but his fingers were grasping at the little blue bird, stroking her skin with each thrust.

She felt as though she were flying.

"I love you," she moaned out, arching her back as waves of pleasure assaulted her insides. "I love you, Gray."

"Me too," he managed between breaths, thrusting harder as the intensity of their feelings, of the pleasure, rocked through him. "I love you, Juvia. Stay with me, always."

When their expression of love came to a satisfying end, they turned their attention to the books they'd left behind.

And to the tea that turned cold in their absence.


End file.
